Taco
Taco, labeled The Liar, is a female contestant and was the runner-up of Inanimate Insanity. She was a member on Team Chickenleg. Personality At the start of the series, Taco was known for her silly,goofy, weird, and wild personality, most notably for shouting random words, making strange faces and spitting lemons. Taco usually appeared completely oblivious to all conflicts and remained motionless with a sideways smile on her face. Overall, Taco is a peculiar character, as she has a self-proclaimed IQ of 7, listed as having mental problems for unknown reasons by Dictionary, and has been said to speak only French, though this is proven false. Despite her bizarre character, Taco illustrates that she is a fierce and antagonistic competitor throughout many episodes, such as in "A Lemony Lesson", where she instantly wins for her team by spitting up dozens of lemons, and in "Inanimate Smackdown", where she dominates the wrestling challenge. Taco reveals over time many abilities that were previously unknown, such as in "Aquatic Conflict", she casually declares that she has arms, unbeknownst to friends such as Pickle. She also would occasionally shift into moments of impressive intelligence, such as in "Crappy Anniversary", where she analyzes her percentage of landing in the water, but immediately change back. This slow shift in Taco's character eventually leads to the grand reveal in "Journey Through Memory Lane (Part 2)", where Taco loses the competition and unravels her true identity in a fit of anger. Taco reveals that she merely played a role and created her stupid persona as part of a plan to gain viewership and not be seen as a threat. Taco's true identity is vastly different from her outrageous and moronic persona. She is rather intelligent, deceitful, tactful, sensitive, and mischievous, with a hankering for evil. Although her plan to steal the million dollar prize in Inanimate Insanity was thwarted, she continues to pursue the same prize once again in ''Inanimate Insanity II''. Initially hiding in the bushes for the first half of the season, Taco remains as a spectator to the competition in order to find an accomplice. Taco eventually narrows her choice on Microphone, a weaker competitor who is struggling to succeed in challenges. After Taco begins tormenting Microphone in "Rain On Your Charade" by reading through her personal diary, she opens up to Microphone to convince her to join sides with her in order to split the million dollar prize in exchange for help and advice throughout the rest of the competition. From here, Taco further exhibits her true personality. She has little regard for genuine morals in order to advance in the competition, such as in "Kick the Bucket" where she instructs Microphone to paralyze Balloon with a view to hinder his ability in the challenge and mentions how she enjoys messing with others. Taco is also somewhat egotistical and arrogant, as she views Balloon and Suitcase's conflicts as petty and "adorable". Coverage Click here to view the coverage of Taco. Voice Actors *Sam Katz (US/UK/AU/CAN) (Season 1) *Adam Katz (US/UK/AU/CAN) (Season 1) *Alexander Aceland Kent (US/UK/AU/CAN) (Rain On Your Charade - Kick the Bucket) *'Rheagan Rizio' (US/UK/AU/CAN) (Alternate Reality Show - onwards) Relationships Pickle Pickle cares a lot for Taco and is willing to do anything for their friendship. Taco returns the favor by working with him in most of the challenges, such as the challenge to find a coin in "Aquatic Conflict", the challenge to catch the eliminated contestants in "The Great Escape", and the challenge to walk across the tiles in "The Tile Divide". However, in "Journey Through Memory Lane (Part 2)", their friendship ends by Taco revealing her evil plan to get her into the final 2. When Pickle asks why she tried to make it far by acting weird, she interrupts by saying that he doesn't understand. In "Breaking The Ice", Knife finds a letter from Taco, and Pickle says he doesn't need her "pity" and tells Knife to throw the letter into Apple's fire. OJ OJ likes Taco similarly to Pickle, but his like for her is slightly bigger than Pickle's. First of all, OJ let Taco and Paper into his alliance in "Aquatic Conflict" as a replacement for Bomb, and felt bummer for her loss in "Journey Through Memory Lane (Part 1)". However, in "Journey Through Memory Lane (Part 2)", OJ got annoyed of Taco's agility, and later finds out about her evil plan to completion. OJ was enemies with Taco ever since. Bow Bow never interacted with Taco much, but in "Inanimate Smackdown", Taco beats Bow in the boxing contest, and Bow looks at Taco in anger. In "Journey Through Memory Lane (Part 2)", the insane Bow attacks Taco and once everyone finds out about her secret plan, Taco blames Bow for the failure. Knife Due to his early elimination, Knife and Taco very rarely interacted. In "Breaking The Ice", Knife finds a note from Taco, and Pickle tells him to throw it in the fire Apple made. In Inanimate Insanity II, Knife found out Taco was working with Microphone against competition rules. Microphone Taco convinces Microphone to be on her side so they could split the million dollars. Trivia *'Running Gag': Taco has said her trademark line: "SOUR CREAM!" in almost every episode. *'Running Gag': Taco has barfed lemons in Episodes 2, 3, 8, 11, and 13. She lost this ability in episode 14, but shot one last lemon in Episode 18. *Taco's lemon-barfing habit is a reference to Rocky's constant barfing of vomit and other objects from Battle for Dream Island. *According to Bomb, Taco can only speak French and some other words, however, she has spoken English a numerous amount of times and has never said a French word, hinting to her being evil. *Taco has been called "useless", when she has actually won challenges in episodes 2~4, 8, 13, and 14 (not including when Team Chickenleg won without her help), similar to how Harold from Total Drama ''was underestimated by his team even though he helped them winning some challenges due to his skills. *Taco speaks with a British accent. **This is the reason of OJ calling her 'British Taco' in Journey Through Memory Lane Part 2 *Taco was originally the smallest character but became the second smallest once Bow joined. *Taco is the only character who was thought to be armless but possessed arms all along. *Taco is the only contestant on Inanimate Insanity to be featured in all of the episodes. **Taco is also one of few characters to have spoken in almost every episode, along with MePhone4. *Taco is the highest ranking female competitor. *Taco is the only female in The Stupid Trailer. *Taco and Balloon are tied for being the most hated character on the show by the contestants, having no allies and only making enemies out of everyone. **This is because of her revelation in the finale of her evil plan. ***Though Balloon made friends in Inanimate Insanity II, and Taco made one friend as well, which is Microphone. *In The Tile Divide, Taco became the last female contestant after Bow's elimination. **Coincidentally, in BFDI, Firey became the last male contestant after Spongy's second elimination. *Taco is one of the only two original contestants to have never gone to Idiotic Island. The other one is OJ. *Taco returned in Rain On Your Charade, with a brand new design. *Taco is the only II character to be shown in Ten Words of Wisdom, in a confessional in episode 20A. *Her interaction towards Microphone is pretty similar to that of Chef Hatchet towards DJ in ''Total Drama Action, as Taco helps Microphone to win the season in exchange for a share of the prize, and the same with Chef Hatchet helping DJ. **Coincidentally, both of the aforementioned interactions happened in the second season of their respective shows. *Taco, along with Salt, have the second most voice actor changes throughout the whole series, with 4, behind Pepper, with 5. **Taco has also been voiced by 2 male individuals (Adam Katz and Alexander Aceland Kent) and 2 female individuals (Sam Katz and Rheagan Rizio). Gallery TacoCastIdle.png|Taco jumping no limbs Sour_Cream.png Taco 9.png Paco2017Pose.png Taco 8.png Taco Kick.png Taco 7.png Taco 5.png Taco1.png Taco2.png 1482526536637.png 1482527020293.png|"ADVICE?!" Taco.gif Taco 6.png|FINLAND! Tacoidleoldnew.png Taco 4.png Taco 3.png Taconormalidle.png British Taco.png I would never lie to you .png Taco is back.png|Taco holding a cup of tea OJvsTACO.png|Taco..... Lost ArenaOfDeathTaco.png Pickle and Taco.jpg OJ+Taco.jpg EvilBowAttacksTaco.png|"BOW!?" OJTacoCheer.png BalloonandTaco.png Penultimate Poll Taco votes.png Tacopic.jpg|Taco's elimination icon Bow and Taco.png|U MAD BOW TacoLightbulbEiffelTower.png OJPaperBowTacoMtRushmore.png PickleTacoUnderwaterPirates.png Nickel Kicks Taco.jpg PickleandTaco.png 180px-Taco Lemon.png Ep2 Taco Lemons 2.png Ep2 taco lemons 1.png waaaaaaaaaaah.PNG|"And now we outnumber Taco!" taco hiding in the bush.PNG|Taco hiding back in the bush. taco yells at fan!!.PNG|Taco yelling at Fan. Ep13Thumb.png Image42.jpg Image41.jpg Image39.jpg Image38.jpg Image12.png Image48.png Image47.png Image56.png Screen Shot 2015-08-02 at 1.32.45 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-08-02 at 1.png Left, Right. Left, Right..png Headphones.png Taser.png Tacou.png Hmph.png Bandicam 2016-12-25 08-52-08-883.png Bandicam 2016-12-25 08-52-05-908.png Image223.jpg Logo.png Pickle tries.png C0TGOSsUsAA1Xo-.jpg Image282.png C3dPhBcUcAEE hx.jpg Screen shot 2012-06-14 at 6.08.56 PM.png Screen shot 2012-01-23 at 12.23.01 PM.png Screen shot 2012-01-23 at 12.22.29 PM.png Screen shot 2012-02-12 at 11.04.10 AM.png ImageFaFGay.png 0ADAF49A-052D-45DE-8748-2A9EBECBC9AD.jpeg 93030898-3220-4B13-BD38-F0AA49DFCF3A.jpeg 0CFFF833-F559-42A1-894D-DAF4D08ED279.jpeg 9843D167-591A-406F-90A3-3CA65438A964.jpeg 252C2B04-06C9-461A-B5DB-431EC26919B1.jpeg 6D0DBEE9-1F2D-404C-9CC8-CD9E9FED4DB7.jpeg 7C01FCA0-7560-4FF1-8794-CFF3FA38AB07.jpeg B09D409B-7F02-426D-8F38-2B5F00456AEB.jpeg 54FED738-B703-4EB7-87C2-1269888EAD23.jpeg II2 Ep12 Taco throws a empty Dr. Fizz can.png II2 Ep12 Taco's shocked.png II2 Ep12 Taco talking about her past.png II2 Ep12 Taco talking about Mic can find sodas.png II2 Ep12 Taco punching the machine.png Screen Shot 2017-09-22 at 4.49.58 PM.png|Taco behind a bush Tacosittingwithtea.jpeg|Taco sitting with her cup of tea. IMG 1845.PNG IMG 1844.PNG II Ep 12 Trailer Screenshot Taco.png Category:Female Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Characters Category:A to Z Category:Supporting Characters Category:Characters that are voiced by a unique person Category:Team Chickenleg Category:Yellow